When the Moon Shines Upon Us
by Zacarais
Summary: When the night is cold, let us share our warmth together. Ichigo and Kyoka Suigetsu share the culmination of their love and desire for one another. Recommended that my other IchigoxKyoka Suigetsu story be read as well for bit of background. Rated M for a reason.


Ta da... An unexpected update! My sincerest apologies for not updating RUSG, RASW (the acronym of my main story). I was very, very busy, and I couldn't concentrate. Due to my lack of concentration, my mind thought up this little scene. This is the first time I have written anything like this, so please tell me what you think of it. I had originally planned to place this in the main story, but then I realized that I hadn't updated for a long time, and I wanted to keep the other story rated T. So here it is, and nothing particularly bad has happened to me, in the rare scenario that someone might have been concerned. Please proceed to read and enjoy!

Ah, as a guest reminded me so kindly in a review, I need to clear something up. The are vague references to another zanpakuo in this story. This zanpakuto is _**not**_ Zangetsu; she is Kyoka Suigetsu. For this of you who are like "huh?", I understand. But I did recommend that you read my other IchigoxKyoka fic for some background. Therefore, you may want to do that. And now, let's proceed!

_**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The night is cold, cold like the northern wind. And yet his hands impart upon me the warmth of his desire. There is no space between us, yet that is the way it should be. His gentle weight presses down upon me, reassuring and terrifying at the same time. This position we find ourselves to be in, I have never experienced before, but I want more as his hands ghost across the contours of my body, light as a shadow and delicate as a feather.

"Ichigo..."

His lips slowly descend upon mine as his calloused hands cup the sides of my face, and our lips are captured in a flowing dance of need, desire, want, lust. Love. I moan lightly and close my eyes as his lips cause all of the barriers I put up around myself to disintegrate into nothingness. Our tongues meet in a slow, familiar duet of passion that is a cherished secret between the two of us.

I feel the cold air breeze upon my skin as he parts my robes, exposing my chest to his loving gaze. I shiver at the sudden cold, but he hugs me tighter against him and whispers words of comfort near my ear.

His lips brush across my eyelids and I open my eyes. My own sapphire eyes are reflected within his warm, smiling chocolate eyes. Usually, they are a lovely light brown color, but now they are darkened with lust. Lust for me, his zanpakuto. How this happened, I know not, but for me it is heavenly bliss as the first inklings of my desire for him finally become reality. A tear rolls down my face from the emotions boiling within me.

"Why do you cry, Kyoka?" he murmurs. "Please, do not cry."

I cannot bring myself to answer, so I only stare back into his eyes, hoping that he will understand my happiness. I believe he does, for he softly kisses the tear away. But he does not stop there; his lips slide down my face and neck, laying kisses as fleeting and graceful as a butterfly lands upon the delicate petals of a flower. He nuzzles into the crook of my neck, and I mew in protest in the pause of his downward journey. He looks up and I see that his eyes are playful, yet full of fire at the same time.

I raise a finger under his chin and lift his head in order to press our lips together once more. I smile during the kiss as he runs a hand through my hair. He traces the strands of hair down to my chest, and his fingers flit across the robe that barely covers my breasts. I gasp, and he pulls his lips away from mine. I can see a mischievous grin upon his features. He lowers his lips to my skin and traces a path down to my chest.

By this time, my eyes are pleading with him to let him give me the pleasure that was so tantalizingly close, yet so far out of my reach. He obliges and caresses my breasts, which so ached for his touch. I could feel my heartbeat quicken at our intimacy. The luminescence of the moon shines through the window, casting a glow that dances upon my pale skin, letting the blood rushing under the surface of my skin be shown. I can feel my skin heat up at the thought of his and my forbidden activities and looks filled with desire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I slowly knead her breasts while she let out soft sighs and whimpers of pleasure. Under my persistent touch and the warm bite of the cold air, her nipples harden, and her breath hitched at this feeling that she has never before been aware of. I am able to resist no longer and lower my lips to a perfect, pale, pink bud. She stifles a moan as I gently stroke and suck on her nipple with my tongue.

I cannot believe that my zanpakuto, the image of perfection, is allowing me to do these things to her. She is the cold and aloof goddess who has shone upon a certain mere mortal, but she has somehow crossed her boundaries and fallen in love with someone so undeserving. She is so pure, pristine and untouched, and I dare not startle her for fear that she wake up from this impossible dream, but the sounds that flow from her mouth are the confirmation that this is what she wants.

Finally, I rise from her beautiful chest and she groans softly from the sudden absence of the warmth upon her breast. She tugs on my shirt, and the offending articles of clothing that deprive our bodies of each other fall to the floor. I gaze upon her flawless form, and I draw in a shuddering breath as her hand creeps up my chest.

Oh, how she tempts me so! I promised myself that I could not take her purity, for it would be almost blasphemous, but her urging stirs a deep lust within me, and it is too difficult to hold myself away from her.

I realize what it is that she wants, yet I cannot bring myself to give it to her. But when she brings me down for another kiss, I can feel my resolve beginning to weaken. Her scent, which captivates me so, swirls through my head. It is a light fragrance, laced with the powerful smell of the sky. Her tongue brushes mine, leaving a hint suggestive of the sap of pine. I nearly lose myself when she breathes my name.

"Ichigo..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

My head is thrown back as he performs his miracles upon the sensitive skin of my breast. The pleasure he is giving me, I had not even known existed and never thought possible. I cannot stop the low moans that rise up in my throat, and with each unbidden sound, he seems to get more passionate yet gentler at the same time.

As he sucks upon my breast, I feel a hand slowly creep down my stomach, exploring every dark corner of my body that remains untouched, probing towards the dark secrets hidden between the columns of my legs. My legs unconsciously spread wider, coaxing his attention lower, lower. Finally, his tongue follows the forbidden path of his fingers and I shiver at not only the chill, but at what is to come. And I swear, when it happens, the fantasia of pleasure that pulses through my core and spreads through my body is my undoing. I shatter and break and fall to pieces and disintegrate into nothingness, and I am filled and complete and euphoric. My sharp cry echoes through the night, and I ascend to that elusive place called heaven.

"Ichigo..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Her scent is stunning. It is layered with the fresh, salty spray of the ocean and the subtly sweet and soothing fragrance of fruit. But it is nothing compared to her taste, the unique aroma of her innocence.

The faint, flowing taste of pineapple and citrus, rich in its sweet tang of flavor, beckons me seductively. Come hither, come hither. I oblige, deliberately drawing my tongue up the folds of her labia, causing her to arch her back and draw a sharp breath. I trace my love for her with my tongue upon her heated core. It weeps its heady perfume of tears of desire, and I take it all in.

She is a shivering wreck, a collection of breathy sighs, gentle moans, lustful pants, and yearning whimpers. The sounds released from her mouth meld together into a whispery, never-ending wave of blissful, alluring harmony. In this moment, I am one who has touched the moon in the sky, and in a moment of impossibility, the moon descends from the sky to reciprocate my wishful desideratum.

The moon, framed by its luminescent corona, casts us in a single silhouette by its serene beams through the window. The light caresses our skin, bathing us in the stream of the cosmos, but we have already transcended this world, gone into a fantasy of our own reality.

I withdraw from dark realm of her secrets all of which are now bare to me. Her body still trembles from the explosion of emotions that I had brought upon her. I gaze upon her beautiful form, and after an eternity she opens her eyes. The soft utterance of my name from her perfect lips is heaven for me.

"Ichigo..."

* * *

And here it is. My little creation. Sigh... What a twisted mind I have... I will probably tell you readers to refer back to this story when I get to a certain point in my main story. But, like always, please review and tell me what you think. Don't like explicit stuff? Tell, I'll try to lower the heat in the main story. Like explicit stuff? Well, a T rated story can only go so far, but I'll try. And if you're not sure what to think, tell me, and I'll find a compromise. Again, lease review! :) Thank you.


End file.
